


Shotgun + Back + Bar

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Guns, MacGyver-ism, Shooting Guns, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written for Day 3 of Whumptober 2020 , how Mac and Jack react just slightly differently when they both have shotgun pointed at their backs. Happy reading and happy whumping!
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Shotgun + Back + Bar

It should have been easy mission, get in, grab evidence of major drug ring and get out. Matty had been strict about that, they got the evidence and then let the local police handle it. The foundation did not need an international incident in a country where U.S. relations were already pretty dodgy (that last bit was Jack’s words rather than Matty’s). Perhaps that had been their mistake, thinking it was easy, then again it might have been the explosive made of chewing gum, who can tell.

Anyway, whoever’s fault it was, Mac and Jack were now very much not in an easy position. They had their hands up and each had a shotgun directly pointed at their backs. One for each of us, how nice of the drug lords Jack thought bitterly. Although technically the people holding them weren’t the drugs lords themselves, they were just henchmen and baby ones at that. That did not stop them poking them in the back hard with the gun every so often as they were walked along corridor of a stylish mansion complete with gold detailing and an expensive carpet. Jack grunted periodically as he was prodded in the back again and again. He snapped back at one point

_“I swear to god, squirt, you poke me in the back again with that that thing I’m gonna take that gun and shuv so far up your ass, the lead is gonna be dripping out of your god damn nose.”_

This earned Jack a hit in the back of the head with the butt of the shotgun, he fell to the floor and groaned. The squirt who had so annoyed him took aim, but Mac rounded and started grovelling in fast and furious Spanish, he dragged Jack up by his arm and turned around again, his own arms in the air, gesturing for Jack to do the same.

 _“Getting yourself killed isn’t going to help anyone.”_ Mac murmured as they continued their walk along

 _“What do you mean? I could have taken him.”_ Jack responded

 _“Yeah, sure with two shots guns pointed at your face. Cause you could have.”_ Mac sniggered

_“We wouldn’t even be in the mess, if it hadn’t been for you and the god damn bomb, I mean who uses chewing gum? Chewing gum!”_

_“Chewing gum has a whole set of valuable properties which can substitute for the plastic you need in regular bombs, but that’s not the point. If I hadn’t set off that bomb, we would both dead.”_ Mac snapped at Jack, he wasn’t really even looking at him, his eyes were darting along the corridor looking for something, anything to get them out this mess.

 _“You’re seriously going to tell me we’re in a better position now hoss?”_ Jack responded

_“Well we’re not dead are we?”_

At that point the two men who had been pushing gave them both a particularly hard jab in the back and they crashed through a door into an elegant room. The two heavies pushed them to the centre of the room, a wide circular table with a hole in it was the focal point, in some other life the room would have been a stylish bar and maybe even dance club complete with sparkly lights and shiny floor. Now it was just a mess of bottles and cannisters and tools. It looked like it had been converted into an amateurish lab of some kind, one of many in the compound, most likely. As the duo moved closer to the centre Jack said quietly

_“Yeah I’m not sure, how much longer that state is gonna last kid”_

They made it right up to the bar, they were made to put their hands on the table. Mac’s eyes were searching all over the place, Jack took a deep breath, one of the henchmen jabbed him in the back for the twentieth time placing the gun right at the base of Jack’s spine, to seem particularly threatening and terrifying . Instead of snapping Jack said smiling, his back still away from the men

_“Don’t you know that’s actually the worst possible place to put a shotgun, right in the base of a hostage’s back because unfortunately it allows them to do this..”_

With that Jack whipped around, yanked the gun out of horrified man’s hand and cocked it

Mac on the other hand grabbed an open bottle of vodka, a cannister with spray and leapt away from Dalton shouting.

_“Jack I need a spark right there.”_

Jack jumped backwards aiming the shotgun where Mac pointed, a torrent of flame came out of the spraying cannister as Mac pour the vodka on. The two henchmen fell to their knees screaming in a bid to avoid the fire. Taking advantage of their panic, the Phoenix duo ran past the bar aiming for the set of double doors on the other side of the room, Mac dropping the empty vodka bottle and canister as he went, it was after all useless to them now.

 _“Did I just help you make a flamethrower??”_ Jack shouted with glee

_“A mini one, but yeah!”_

_“That was awesome. Now what?”_

_“Remember how I said this place had a pool.”_

_“You gotta be kidding me!”_

“ _Nope”_

They reached the doors and Jack shot out the lock, they opened onto a small balcony and walkway with just as Mac had promised, an elegant blue pool maybe twenty feet below. They kept running to the end of the walkway as their guards who had recovered from the initial fiery blast were on their tails.

 _“This is gonna hurt!”_ Jack screeched

 _“Blame me later, for now just jump!”_ Mac yelled

With that the two of them took a flying leap off the wooden balcony in the turquois blue water.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was if anyone was curious
> 
> No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY  
> Manhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint


End file.
